Lost Memories
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Dia kehilangan ingatannya. Kehilangan kenangan penting tentang pujaan hatinya dulu. Saat perlahan ingatan itu muncul kembali, dia menghadapi sebuah kenyataan pahit. Pujaan hatinya telah- Read more(?) RiRen fanfic for Aphin123's RiRen Challenge fic. RnR?


"Eren?"

Pemuda itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya—menyesuaikan bias cahaya matahari yang menusuk baginya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Sakit—bagai ditusuk dengen ribuan jarum panas berukuran kecil. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka—ingin berkata sesuatu. Namun yang keluar dari sana hanyalah erangan kecil yang membuat orang yang berdiri di sampingnya tau kalau dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya yang terasa panjang.

"Eren?"

Gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya itu memandang khawatir. Tangan yang berlapis kulit seputih salju itu terulur untuk merapikan rambut pemuda bernama Eren itu, namun betapa terkejutnya dia ketika tangannya di tepis kuat oleh Eren yang kini menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Kau—" Eren membuka suara—walau agak serak. "—Siapa?"

Dan gadis itu langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya. Dia berlari, membuka pintu lalu memecah keheningan pagi itu dengan teriakan super kerasnya saat memanggil dokter. Eren yang masih berbaring lemah dengan wajah kebingungan itu mulai berpikir perlahan.

'_Siapa aku?'_

.

.

.

Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Lost Memories

Cast :

Eren Jaeger

Rivaille

Genre : Angst / Hurt / Comfort

Warning **: AU, Maybe OOC, RiRen, Don't like don't Read. Shounen Ai of course.**

**Dedicated f or Aphin123's RiRen Challenge fic**

_Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

.

.

.

Ruangan yang cukup luas itu kini diisi oleh empat orang. Carla—ibu Eren—sedang duduk di samping Eren sambil mengupas buah apel dan memotong _strawberry_—dua buah kesukaan Eren—yang baru dibelinya di pasar tadi pagi. Grisha—ayah Eren—sedang berdiskusi dengan dokter yang akan merawat Eren sampai kondisi pemuda bersurai mahoni itu pulih total. Mikasa—gadis yang ada saat Eren bangun tadi pagi—kini sedang merapikan pakaian Eren lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lemari yang ada di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Eren hanya bisa duduk diam dan menatap seluruh ruangan dengan penuh kebingungan.

Sejak bangun tadi pagi, dia tidak memiliki satu ingatanpun yang membekas di memorinya. Dia tidak ingat siapa itu Mikasa, Carla, Grisha, dan bahkan dirinya sendiri. Otaknya bekerja—mencoba untuk berpikir keras, namun yang ada hanyalah denyutan rasa sakit dari luka di kepalanya yang kini dililit kain putih—perban. Dia merasa—hampa.

"Eren, ayo makan ini. Ini buah kesukaanmu." Carla memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Disodorkannya piring kecil berisi potongan apel dan _strawberry_ itu pada Eren. Eren tersenyum kecil—agak canggung dengan keadaan ini. Bibir Eren bergerak menggumamkan kata terima kasih untuk Carla atas perhatian yang telah dia berikan.

"Ibu—" Eren memanggil Carla perlahan. "—boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Crala tersenyum—senyuman pahit—lalu dia menjawab, "Sebuah kecelakaan, Eren. Kau kehilangan ingatanmu karena kecelakaan."

"Begitukah?" Eren menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya terlihat begitu kosong dan rasa sesak mulai menyerang dadanya, "Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengingat appaun tentangmu, Ibu."

Sebuah senyuman lembut penuh kasih sayang Carla hadiahkan untuk Eren. Diacaknya rambut anaknya yang kini berusia dua puluh tahun itu. Dia tidak menyangka, bayi kecil mungil yang dulu dirawatnya kini telah menjadi sosok pemuda yang gagah sepertinya.

"Ibu sayang padamu, Eren," ujar Carla—mencoba menyampaikan rasa kasih sayangnya yang amat besar untuk anaknya. Eren hanya tersenyum tipis—tidak membalas kata-kata Carla karena dia ragu. "Sekarang, habiskan apel dan _strawberry_ itu lalu tidurlah lagi.

Anggukan kecil menjawab perkataan Carla. Eren mulai menggigit potongan apel itu dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Entah kenapa, aroma yang dia rasakan dari apel itu membuatnya teringat pada seseorang. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang itu, hanya saja—dia seperti sudah kenal lama dan sangat menyayangi seseorang yang memiliki aroma seperti buah apel itu. Menghela nafas, Eren menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—mengusir rasa sakit yang mulai mengusik kepala dan dadanya—lalu lanjut memakan buah itu hingga tak bersisa.

.

.

.

"_Jaeger."_

Eren membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati dirinya berdiri di tengah ruangan gelap. Dia menoleh dan tetap mendapati hitam yang mendominasi pandangan matanya. Takut. Takut. Takut. Eren terduduk lemas di tengah ruangan itu.

"_Jaeger."_

Suara itu lagi. Eren seperti pernah mendengar suara itu entah dimana. Rasa rindu mulai menyelimuti hatinya—dia merindukan pemilik suara ini.

"_Jaeger, aku akan selalu menjagamu."_

Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Eren. Kenapa—kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit? Kenapa mendadak dia ingin memeluk erat si pemilik suara itu. Tapi—siapa?

"Ri—"

.

.

.

"Ri—" Eren mengigau dalam tidurnya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan bernafas lega ketika tahu dia masih berada di rumah sakit. Basah. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipinya—basah.

"Aku… menangis?" gumamnya.

Lalu tangannya beralih memegang dadanya. Bisa dia rasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat—berpacu mengalahkan gerakan detik jarum jam. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak. Diremat dadanya untuk menahan rasa sakit itu, namun tidak bisa. Pecahan memorinya muncul dalam mimpi yang menyesakkan—menyakitkan.

"Eren?"

Terdengar suara Mikasa yang kini berjalan memasuki ruangannya. Eren perlahan bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk senyaman mungkin. Mikasa duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di samping ranjang Eren. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak—yang Eren duga adalah kotak berisi kue coklat dengan _topping strawberry_ kesukaannya.

"Eren, kau menangis?" tanya Mikasa dengan nada datarnya, namun masih tersirat rasa khawatir di sana.

Perlahan Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Mikasa," jawabnya. Dilihatnya Mikasa membuka kotak itu dan dugaannya benar—itu kue coklat kesukaannya. Mikasa menyodorkan kotak itu pada Eren—memberi isyarat agar Eren segera mengambil kue itu dan memakannya. Tanpa disuruhpun, Eren mengambil sepotong kue itu dan menikmati ggitan demi gigitannya pada kue itu.

"Kalau ada yang mengganjal hatimu, katakan saja, Eren." Mikasa menatap kedua mata Eren. Dia tahu, Eren sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bolehkah, Mikasa?" tanya Eren. Segera Mikasa menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekilas bisa dilihat kalau gadis Asia Timur itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu orang yang memiliki nama 'Ri'?"

"'Ri'?" Mikasa membeo. Dia mulai berpikir. Kata 'Ri' mulai berputar-putar dan menggema dalam otaknya. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat nama itu dan—"Tidak," jawabnya. "Tidak ada temanmu atau siapapun yang kudengar bernama 'Ri'."

Gurat kekecewaan tampak melintas di wajah Eren. Padahal dia sudah berharap kalau Mikasa mengetahui seseorang yang memiliki nama 'Ri' itu. Eren hanya tersenyum hampa lalu kembali memakan kuenya.

Mikasa terus menatap Eren yang menampakkan wajah penuh kecewa. Sebenarnya dia sangat mengetahui siapa orang yang memiliki nama 'Ri' itu. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin Eren merasa sakit jika dia mengingat tentang 'Ri'. Dia tidak ingin Eren menangis lagi karena seseorang itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini Eren mendapat izin dari dokternya untuk berjalan-jalan di luar rumah sakit. Dia sudah bersiap dengan kemeja warna hitam dan celana jeans berwarna gelap yang senada. Dia tidak sabar ingin berjalan-jalan sendiri karena dia merasa bosan berada di rumah sakit selama seminggu penuh. Dengan semangat, Eren berlari keluar dari pagar rumah sakit dengan kencang dan memanggil taksi untuk membawanya pergi ke daerah pertokoan di Shigansina.

"Ah, ini baru hidup." Dengan senyum semangat, dia turun dari taksi dan berjalan di trotoar sambil melihat-lihat barang yang berada di toko-toko sepanjang jalan itu.

Langkah kakinya perlahan terhenti ketika melihat sebuah toko es krim yang berada di ujung jalan. Seolah ada yang menariknya, dia berjalan menuju toko es krim itu dan berdiri di depan etalase toko itu.

"_Es krim kopi, itu kesukaanku."_

Suara itu lagi. Eren segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir suara yang menurutnya mengganggu itu. Eren berjalan memasuki toko itu dan duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di sudut ruangan. Tempat yang seakan terlupakan oleh orang lain, namun tempat yang memiliki pemandangan indah bagi Eren. Dari sudut itu, dia bisa melihat ke seluruh ruangan toko es krim yang memiliki gaya klasik tersebut.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan berpakaian _maid_ yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dan menyodorkan menu untuknya.

Berpikir sejenak, Eren memutuskan untuk memesan es krim _strawberry_ kesukaannya, namun yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah—"Es krim kopi dan kopi panas tanpa gula."

Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu berkata, "Sedang menunggu seseorang, ya, Tuan?"

"Eh?" Eren berjengit ketika pelayan itu bertanya padanya lalu pergi dari hadapannya setelah mencatat pesanan miliknya. "Seseorang?" gumamnya.

Tak lama, pesanan Eren sampai di atas mejanya. Cukup lama Eren memandangi gelas berukuran sedang yang berisi es krim kopi ber-_topping_ coklat itu hingga dia mengambil sendok dan mencicipi rasa es krim itu. Manis dan—pahit. Sekelebat dia bisa melihat seorang pria duduk di hadapannya sambil meminum kopi panas yang tadi berada di atas meja, namun hanya sekilas hingga pemandangan yang dia lihat kembali seperti semula.

"Ah…" Eren memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut. Mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit itu hingga dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Eren!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat. Sepasang alis itu bertaut—menatap bingung pada dua orang pemuda yang kini mendekatinya. "Kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Eh? Maaf, kau siapa?" Eren bertanya pelan, takut menyinggung pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu awalnya memasang ekspresi kaget, tetapi setelah itu dia tersenyum. "Aku lupa tentang keadaanmu. Aku Armin, temanmu sejak kecil dan dia—" pemuda bernama Armin itu menunjuk seorang pemuda lagi yang berada di sampingnya, "—Jean, kekasihku." Eren hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum manis.

"Hei, Eren! Kuharap ingatanmu cepat kembali!" Jean berseru kepada Eren, "Aku ingin berkelahi dneganmu lagi, kau tahu!"

Awalnya Eren terkejut, namun akhirnya dia tertawa pelan. "Semoga saja," jawabnya.

"Ah, iya. Kalau kau hilang ingatan, berarti kau juga lupa tentang Ri—"

"Jean!" Omongan Jean terpotong ketika Armin berseru kepadanya, "Sudah kubilang, jangan sebut namanya di depan Eren, 'kan?" bisik Armin.

Lagi-lagi. Eren menatap kedua pemuda itu bingung. Dia merasa kalau dirinya terasingkan lagi. Dan lagi—Jean menyebut tentang 'Ri'—itu membuatnya semakin dibingungkan. Keringat mulai jatuh bercucuran dari dahinya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ke atas lantai yang dingin setelah sebelumnya mendengar teriakan Armin yang memanggil namanya dan—seorang pria berambut hitam legam yang berdiri di sampingnya entah sejak kapan.

.

.

.

"_Kenapa kalian semua—apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Eren, tolong tenangkan dirimu dan dengarkan."_

"_Ada apa? Katakan!"_

"_Dia—dia meninggal, Eren!"_

.

.

.

"Akh!" Eren berteriak ketika dia sadar dari tidurnya. Keringat lagi-lagi mengalir deras membasahi wajah dan pakaiannya. Dia mendapati dirinya sudah kembali ke rumah sakit. Ditariknya selimut putih itu hingga menutupi wajahnya. Dia meringkuk—mulai menangis karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Dia semakin dibingungkan dengan pecahan-pecahan memorinya yang muncul satu per satu.

"Ugghhu…" Dia mencoba menahan suara isakan yang mengalir lancar dari mulutnya, namun tidak bisa. Air matanya kini mulai membasahi bantalnya. Takdir seperti mempermainkan dirinya saat itu.

'Tok-tok'

Suara ketukan pintu membuat tangisan Eren terhenti. Dia menghapus air matanya lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk membuka pintu dan mencapati seorang cucter berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri sambil membawa kotak yang sepertinya agak berat.

"Ada apa, Suster Christa?" tanya Eren.

"A-ada titipan, Eren," jawab suster bernama Christa itu kesusahan karena kotak itu.

Segera Eren memindahkan kotak itu ke tangannya, "Dari siapa?" Dia bertanya lagi sambil melirik nama pengirim di kotak itu—hanya ada inisialnya saja. Huruf 'R'. Dilihatnya Christa menggeleng pelan. Eren mengucapkan terima kasih lalu meletakkan kotak itu di atas ranjang dan menutup lagi pintu ruangannya setelah suster mungil itu pergi. Dia membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati dan melihat apa isi kotak itu.

"Apa ini?" Sebuah buku bersampul biru dan banyak barang lain di dalam kotak itu. Eren membuka buku yang agak berdebu itu kemudian membaca selembar demi selembar sesuatu yang tertulis di sana. Itu buku harian milik 'Ri'. Dia membaca terus buku harian itu sampai di bagian paling akhir—dan air mata kembali menetes membasahi lembaran buku itu ketika dia melihat selembar foto yang terselip di sana. Dia mengenali wajah itu—wajah orang yang sangat dia cintai—dan dia mulai menyusun ingatan tentang orang itu lagi.

"Rivaille…," gumamnya sambil memeluk foto itu. "Maafkan aku karena melupakanmu…"

Tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil sebuah amplop yang sudah kusut dari dalam kotak itu. Di dalam amplop itu sudah ada selembar surat yang dulu pernah dia tulis—tepatnya lima tahun lalu.

"_Kau mencariku, 'kan, Jaeger?"_ Lagi-lagi suara itu. "_Ayo, berjalan dan temui aku."_

.

.

.

Eren berlari dan terus berlari tanpa tahu kemana dia akan pergi. Udara yang mulai dingin tak menghalanginya untuk berlari di tengah malam itu. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah sekolah—Maria _Highschool_. Sekolahnya lima tahun yang lalu. Dia berjalan memasuki sekolah itu—tak peduli dengan aura seram yang menyelimuti sekolah terbengkalai itu. Dan sampailah dia di sebuah kelas yang sudah tua itu—kelas Rivaille.

Disentuhnya meja yang berada di sisi paling depan kelas itu dan ingatannya mulai muncul kembali. Dahulu, dia sering mengunjungi Rivaille di kelas ini. Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah Eren, sebuah ingatan yang manis, menurutnya.

"Rivaille-_senpai_, aku tahu kau ada di sini, 'kan?"

"_Ya, aku ada di sini, Jaeger._"

Eren mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Rivaille yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok itu tak pernah berubah sejak dahulu—rambutnya masih hitam legam, kulitnya masih pucat, wajahnya masih dingin seperti es, hanya saja kini sosok itu terlihat agak tembus pandang.

"_Kau berjanji akan menemuiku di sini saat upacara kelulusanku, 'kan?"_ tanya Rivaille yang mulai mendekatinya. Tangan tembus pandang itu mencoba menyentuh tangan Eren yang masih menyentuh mejanya, namun tidak bisa. Eren mengangguk pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat memberikan ini, Rivaille_-senpai_." Eren menyodorkan surat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"_Sudah kusut,"_ protes Rivaille. "_Bacakan, aku tidak bisa membukanya."_

Menurut, Eren membuka amplop itu dan membacakan isinya. Kata demi kata Rivaille dengar dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terukir lembut di wajahnya. Setelah selesai membacakan isinya, dia memasukkannya lagi ke dalam amplop dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"_Jaeger, maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu lebih dahulu."_ Rivaille menggerakkan tangannya seolah dia mengelus pipi Eren saat ini. "_Maafkan aku karena membuatmu tidak bisa menepati janjimu."_

Eren menundukkan kepalanya—menghindari tatapan Rivaille yang membuatnya sakit. Dia bisa merasakan hangat saat Rivaille menyentuh tangannya—walau sosok itu bukanlah sosok manusia lagi.

"_Selamat tinggal, Eren."_

Dan air mata tak kuasa lagi terbendung di pelupuk matanya saat suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu memanggil namanya. Eren mendongak dan melihat Rivaille membentangkan tangan—memberi isyarat agar Eren memberikan pelukan untuknya—pelukan pertama dan terakhir.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Eren. Itu jawaban untuk suratmu."_

"Ya…" Eren memeluk tubuh Rivaille. "Aku tahu itu…"

"_Sampai jumpa, Eren."_ Perlahan sosok Rivaille menghilang dari sana bersama sepucuk surat yang tadi Eren letakkan di atas meja. Meninggalkan Eren sendirian di dalam kelas itu yang kini sedang memeluk udara di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu lagi, Rivaille…"

.

.

.

_Omake_

.

.

.

_Flashback_

.

Rivaille. Pemuda berwajah datar itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko aksesori dengan wajah yang terlihat senang—walau masih datar. Digenggamannya, terdapat sebuah cincin perak berukir huruf yang membentuk nama '_Rivaille and Eren'_. Kecil, namun indah. Dengan harapan di hari kelulusannya besok dia bisa memberikan cincin pada pujaan hatinya yang bernama Eren itu, pemuda itu berjalan menuju rumahnya. Namun nasib naas menimpa pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu. Dia tewas tertabrak truk yang melaju kencang saat lampu merah di penyebrangan jalan. Cincin itu masih berada di genggamannya—tak bisa lepas lagi.

Keesokan harinya, Eren mendapatkan kabar duka di hari kelulusan _senpai_-nya yang paling disayanginya itu. Surat cinta sudah dia tulis semalaman itu dirematnya hingga kusut karena dia tidak percaya dengan kabar itu. Tidak ada cincin yang sampai ke tangannya. Yang ada hanya sebuah buku harian milik Rivaille yang sudah setahun dia tulis—yang isinya hanya tentang Eren dan Eren. Buku harian yang menjadi kenangan terakhir yang Rivaille berikan pada Eren, agar Eren selalu mengingat tentangnya.

.

.

.

**Finish**

.

.

.

Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti bisa ditanyakan bagaimana maksud dari cerita ini ._. saya sendiri juga pusing bikinnya gimana.

Mind to Review?


End file.
